My Third Seat Officer
by coffeetart
Summary: Tenth division is getting a new addition! The new third seat officer is bound to bring excitement, adventures, and possibly a bit of chaos to her new home. How will the prodigy captain cope? [Hitsugaya x OC] [HIATUS]
1. Enter Yumi

My Third Seat Officer

**- - - -**

_Summary: Tenth division is getting a new addition! The new third seat officer is bound to bring excitement, adventures, and possibly a bit of chaos to her new home. How will the prodigy captain cope? _

A/N: Another bleach fanfic. I can't decide which one to keep out of the two. We will just have to see which fic gets more reviews. Enjoy!

**- - - -**

**Enter Yumi**

**- - - -**

A girl with brown-reddish hair was sleeping on the grass in silence. Not a sound could be heard for miles and miles. Little did she know that the silence would soon be broken.

"AKANE!"

The girl scrambled to her feet and looked around for the source of the noise. She soon spotted a girl with black hair that was just above the shoulders, and green eyes. The girl tackled Akane.

"Akane, I did it! I did it!"

Akane struggled to get the girl off of her. "Calm down, and tell me what you did." The girl got off of Akane and had a huge grin on her face.

"Ne, see anything different?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"Um, not really." Akane took a closer look. "Oh, I've got it! You grew!" The girl crossed her arms and pouted. "No?"

"BAKA! Can't you see? I'm wearing a shinigami uniform!" She turned her head and pouted.

"Ah, so you did. Yumi, you didn't steal that from a _real _shinigami did you?" questioned Akane.

"How mean! For your information, I got this outfit, because you are looking at Soul Society's new top shinigami!" Yumi beamed.

Akane rolled her eyes. "This is coming from the person who got the lowest marks on her test at the academy."

Yumi huffed in anger. "That was one test! I'd thought you would be a bit happier for me now that I've become a full fledged shinigami. See I even have my zanpakuto!" Yumi showed her sword to Akane. It had a light grey hilt, and it's cross guard had a lotus flower shape to it.

"Hai, hai. I'm very proud of you." Akane patted her head, which made Yumi pout again.

"Hey, I'm a shinigami now. You can stop treating me like a child." Akane bent down to her level and placed her hand just above Yumi's.

"You will always be a little kid if you remain at that height." Akane teased. Yumi pushed her hand away. "So tell me _top shinigami,_ what is your rank?"

"Ah! I was so excited to go and tell you I passed, that I completely forgot to check!" Yumi stood their in disbelief.

"Nice going, _top shinigami._" Akane sighed. "I guess a brain matches up with size." Akane couldn't stop teasing Yumi. "Well, since you're here, why don't you tell everyone else-"

Akane felt a breeze on her. She looked to see that Yumi had passed her and had already dashed inside the house.

**- - - -**

"Goodbye everyone!" Yumi waved energetically towards her "family" the next day.

"Yumi, you'll come visit us, right?" said a small boy. Yumi bent down.

"Of course Hiro! Just because I'm a shinigami now, doesn't mean I'll forget about you guys." She smiled at the rest of them. "Wish me luck!"

"Don't let the tall shinigami bully you!" Akane let in one last joke at Yumi's size.

"Very funny! I'll miss you too Akane. I still think you should've joined the academy with me back then."

"Nah, you know that's not my style." She smiled. "Take care of yourself!"

Akane, the little boy, and other people waved at Yumi as she headed back to Seireitei.

"I'm off!" she waved one last time and headed off to begin her adventures as a shinigami.

**- - - -**

A/N: so how was it? Should I continue? Leave some reviews. Please and thank you!


	2. Test

My Third Seat Officer

**- - - -**

_Summary: Tenth division is getting a new addition! The new third seat officer is bound to bring excitement, adventures, and possibly a bit of chaos to her new home. How will the prodigy captain cope? _

**- - - -**

**hikari-chan210: That's partly the reason why I decided to make this little fic.**

**KaRiSa and Kaitou Tenshi: Here's your update**

**kamicomeget: She is shorter then Hitsugaya, but only by a little bit.**

**e.drennan: Thanks for the cookie!**

**- - - -**

**Test**

**- - - -**

Yumi quickly found herself back in Seireitei. She made her way back to where she had gotten the news of her becoming a shinigami.

"Hmm, it should tell me what rank I am." She pondered as she walked back to the academy. "Hmph! And here I thought I would never have to come back to this place." She grumbled as she opened the doors.

As soon as Yumi stepped back in the academy, she felt out of place. She was in her shinigami robes, while those surrounding her were wearing student robes. She sweatdropped. "I don't wanna ask a student how I know what rank I am!" she thought. "That's so embarrassing!"

As soon as she said that, she saw another shinigami pass by. "Ah! She's bound to know!" she caught up to the shinigami. "Excuse me?" the shinigami turned around.

"May I help you?" the lady asked Yumi.

"I just recently became a shinigami. So, um, how do I find out what rank I got?"

The lady shinigami smiled. "They tell you. It's usually a couple days after the test."

"Test?" Yumi questioned.

"Yes, the test. Didn't you already take it?" Yumi sweatdropped again.

"Of course I took it! Ahha, well thank you for your time!" Yumi bowed politely to her.

"No problem." She left to do her business.

"There's a test!?" Yumi yelled. "Gah! I thought graduating meant I never had to take another test in my life!" Anime tears streamed down Yumi's face. "I wanna be a ranked officer though!" Yumi held her head in frustration. She didn't realize the students were looking at her strangely. She left the building.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of test it is. Well, I did graduate the academy and became a shinigami. I bet I could easily pass the test and become a ranked officer!" Yumi beamed at her plan.

"Um, excuse me."

"Huh?" Yumi turned around to see another shinigami. She had long length lavender hair, and her eyes that showed shyness, were an orchid color. "Uh, hi." Yumi said to the girl.

"I didn't mean to ease drop, but are you also taking the division placement test?"

"Well, I plan to, but I have no clue about it." Yumi frowned. "Do you?"

"h-hai!" the girl said. "My name is Sayo. Miyami Sayo." She did a polite bow.

"Hallo! I'm Tsukimori Yumi." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you Tsukimori-san."

"Nope! That's not going to work. It's just Yumi, ok?" Sayo nodded. "So, can you tell me more about this test?" Sayo nodded again.

"Well, first off, what division are you in? I'm in the 8th division."

"Division. Right…" there was an awkward silence. "Crap, I don't know my own division!" Yumi thought frantically in her head.

Sayo could sense Yumi's trouble. "Well, I bet I could tell what division if you told me who your captain was." Sayo suggested.

"Oh right! My captain…" there was another moment of silence. "I don't know my own captain!" Yumi scolded herself in her head.

Sayo sweatdropped. "Well, there's always the vice-captain." She made another suggestion.

Yumi beamed. "Of course! The vice-captain…" A third silence filled the atmosphere. At this, Yumi went into a dark corner. "I'm a terrible shinigami! I don't know what my division is, or even who my captain and vice-captain are!"

Sayo tried to calm her down. "Don't worry it's not that bad." She tried consoling Yumi, but to no avail. "Come on, let's talk about the test, shall we?" Yumi nodded while wiping some tears away. The two girls sat down in a patch of grass. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Well, first off, what kind of test is it?" Yumi questioned.

"It's a combat test." Sayo answered. "In order to obtain one of the 18 seats, not counting the captain and vice-captain, you have to pass a combat test. Depending on how well you do, depends on what rank you will get. Of course, unless you obtain shikai, there really is no point in taking the test, because part of passing the test is being able to perform shikai."

"Eh! I have to obtain shikai!? I just graduated though!"

"You don't have to take the test right away."

"I want to become a ranked shinigami as soon as I can! I hope to become a strong shinigami and prove to people that size doesn't matter!" she stood up with a determined look on her face.

"That's good of you to have a goal. I also hope to prove my strength to others. This is why I'm going to try my best to become a ranked officer." The two girls smiled at each other.

"All right!" declared Yumi. "You and I are going to fulfill our goals of becoming stronger and- Tenth division!"

"I'm sorry?" Sayo questioned.

"That's the division I'm in! I remembered what division I'm in!" she took both of Sayo's hand and jumped around excitedly. "Ok, Sayo-chan, when is the test?"

"Um, it's in four days. Since it's a combat test, I'm hoping to get some training in. I think I'm close to acquiring shikai. The test requires you to fight against another unranked shinigami, or sometimes they take you to the human world and set up a barrier and let you fight against a hollow."

"I'm getting pumped up just hearing about it! Alright, you and me Sayo! We're going to do our best to become the best in our divisions. You in your…"

"8th division." Sayo filled in the blank.

"Right! You in 8th division, and me in…"

"10th division."

Yumi sweatdropped. "Yeah, me in 10th division." She turned towards Sayo. "Come on! We're going to acquire shikai!"

Sayo smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Alright! Glad to know you're in! Let's go start training!"

"Eh? Right this minute?"

"You said we have four days right?" Sayo nodded. "Well we can't waste one minute!" Yumi dragged Sayo off to find a suitable place to train.

**- - - -**

A/N: So, will Yumi and Sayo pull it off? Look forward to the next chapter to find out! Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it very much. Looking forward to more.


	3. Training

My Third Seat Officer

**- - - -**

_Summary: Tenth division is getting a new addition! The new third seat officer is bound to bring excitement, adventures, and possibly a bit of chaos to her new home. How will the prodigy captain cope? _

**- - - -**

**Thanks to ****♥****SYL, Gothic-Fire-Wolf, UnnamedAuthoress, and hikari-chan210 for the reviews!**

**- - - -**

**Training**

**- - - -**

Both Yumi and Sayo stood at opposite ends of a vast field. Both had their swords at the ready, each with a look of determination. There was a nice breeze among them. As soon as it stopped, Sayo charged at Yumi. Yumi got ready to defend against the oncoming attack.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Sayo made it half-way and fell down anime style.

"I-I'm sorry?"

Yumi faced Sayo. "Oh, sorry, I just remembered who my captain was." Both girls sweatdropped.

Sayo then smiled. "Well, how about we take a break then?" Yumi smiled and nodded in agreement.

"So, how long have you been a shinigami, Sayo?" Yumi questioned as the two of them sat down.

"It's been a year, I think, since I graduated the academy. I've been training a lot, so I can acquire shikai. This is my fourth time taking the test."

"I thought you said you needed shikai if you wanted a chance to pass the test."

"True. But I always thought that maybe if I trained real hard, that in my time of need, I could hear my zanpakuto's name. I don't think I'll take the test this time if I can't acquire it by then."

"Why not? If you've trained all this time, I'm sure you could hear your zanpakuto. Look at me! I just graduated, have barely started training, and I'm still going to take the test!"

"Eh? You're serious?" Sayo asked. Yumi nodded. "But it would be extremely difficult for you. No offense." Sayo quickly added the last part.

"No worries. I've always enjoyed a good challenge!" Yumi smiled. "So shall we start training again?"

Sayo shook her head. "Sorry, but I need to head back to my division. You should head back too. Especially since you said you just graduated. Do you know where tenth division is?" Yumi sweatdropped and Sayo smiled. "Don't worry, I'll show you on the way."

Yumi had a huge grin. "Thanks!"

**- - - -**

Yumi, along with Sayo's help, found her way to her division. She was checked in as a new addition and was shown to the unranked dormitories. She fell back on her bunk and stared at the ceiling.

"Only three more days left of training." She counted on her fingers. "If I don't acquire shikai by then, I can always hope that I miraculously acquire it during the test. I have to believe in myself, acquire shikai, get stronger, and-" Eventually, Yumi drifted off into sleep.

_Yumi slowly opened her eyes. She looked around at her surrounding. "w-where am I?" around her was nothing but darkness. Even below her, all she could see was a vast abyss. She couldn't tell if she was floating, or was on the ground. A voice rang in her ear._

"_What is it that you seek?" Yumi turned around._

"_Who's there?" she searched for the source._

_The voice repeated itself. "What is it that you seek?"_

"_What I seek…?" Yumi thought about the question. "I-I don't know."_

"_If you don't know, how will you ever grasp it?" Yumi's zanpakuto appeared before her eyes. She tried to grab it, but as her hand made its way, the sword began drifting away._

"_Hey!" she chased after it, but to no avail. "Come back!"_

Yumi's eyes snapped open. She got up to find herself back in the dormitories. "Strange dream." She rubbed the sleep of her eyes. "Crap! What time is it!? I'm supposed to meet Sayo for training!" she quickly threw on her shinigami robes and made her way to meet up with her new friend to start training.

**- - - -**

The three remaining days of training had passed by quickly. The day of the test came and Yumi and Sayo were making their way over to where the test was taking place.

"So you're really going to go through with this, regardless of shikai or not." Sayo asked Yumi. Yumi nodded.

"Yep. I'm going to take my chances. The thrill of being in a battle, even if I don't pass, that feeling will stay with me. Plus, it will encourage me to do better next time!" There was a fire in Yumi's eyes.

"You're so headstrong." Sayo hung her head. "I admire that. I wish I could be brave and look on the bright side like you do. I still don't know how you convinced me into coming here when neither of us has acquired shikai." Yumi stepped in front of Sayo and looked directly at her.

"Sayo-chan! You have to believe in yourself. You'll do fine! I'm sure of it. Plus, you know for sure you'll do better then me." Yumi winked at her. "Come on, let's go before we're late."

The two made their way to the testing division. Among them were other shinigami hoping to become ranked. It seemed that multiple tests were going on at the same time.

Yumi and Sayo waited a bit, until finally they were called. From there, they were going separate ways.

Yumi showed a thumbs up to Sayo. "Good luck!" she waved as she headed into the room. There she saw the examiner.

"You have your choice, of either fighting a hollow, or a fellow shinigami." The examiner waited for Yumi's decision.

Without hesitation, Yumi said "I choose fighting a hollow!"

"Very well." The examiner quickly set up a portal. The two entered and found themselves in the human world. "Activate the barriers!"

Yumi look around to see a blue screen surround her for a split second and disappeared. It was eerily quiet, until a deafening scream pierced the silence. Yumi pulled her zanpakuto out. The examiner backed away to judge her from a distance. A hollow about three times the size of Yumi made its way into the protected section.

"Alright, here we go!"

Yumi charged at the hollow with her sword in hand. As she was a few feet away from it, she jumped into the air, preparing for an aerial strike. The hollow swung its big arms at Yumi. She barely dodged the swing in midair. She was forced to come back down to the ground.

"It's fast." She wiped the trickle of blood from the small cut she had just gotten. "Maybe an attack from behind."

Yumi ran up to the hollow again, and jumped. The hollow once again swung its arms. Yumi dodged successfully and landed behind it. As she did, she got swept away by the hollow's tail. She hit a nearby building.

"That thing had a tail!? How was I supposed to know!?" Yumi grumbled as she got up. When she did, she looked up to see the hollow's bloodthirsty eyes. She looked around. As she was complaining, she didn't realize she had been trapped in a corner.

"Shall I stop the test now?" questioned the examiner from afar. Yumi glared, for there was a tone in the examiner's voice showing that he thought she wasn't capable of anything.

"No!" she called back. The hollow let out a piercing shriek. "Maybe I should've said yes." Yumi thought. She shook her head. "Don't think like that! You became a shinigami to prove to people you could be strong. You wanted to show them you weren't a quitter and what you were capable of." She scolded herself. "If you can't defeat the hollow, at least go out with a fight, and not go out being saved by an arrogant examiner!" Yumi gripped her sword. "You will fight!" she told herself.

_Yumi found herself back in the endless abyss. "It's like my dream." She said as she looked around. The same voice began ringing throughout the area._

"_What is that you seek?" Yumi seemed confused at the question again. "What do you seek…from me?"_

_Yumi looked up at nowhere. "From you? Are you-?"_

"_What is it that you seek?"_

_Yumi closed her eyes. She recalled past memories and thought about what she wanted. She looked up with a determined look on her face. "I seek strength!"_

"_Tell me, what will you do with this strength?" the voice questioned further. _

"_I want to become stronger. Stronger so I can protect myself, protect others, and protect everything I stand for!" as the last word escaped Yumi's mouth, her zanpakuto appeared before her._

_She stuck her hand out, this time the sword didn't drift away. She placed her hand on the hilt. As soon as she did, the black abyss disappeared and she found herself floating in the sky among endless clouds. Before her was a girl with long, soft pink hair. She wore a grey kimono. She looked at Yumi._

"_You seek strength. I will be your strength from this day on." Her voice sounded like a soft whisper._

"_My strength? Then you must be-!"_

_She stopped Yumi. She smiled. "The clouds around here continuously drift. They follow the wind's path. I too, am like the clouds. I will continuously drift and follow your path. My name is-"_

Yumi opened her eyes and stared at the hollow dead on.

"Tadayou! Fuuzaki!"

**- - - -**

Translations:

Tadayou – drift

Fuuzaki – wind blossom

**- - - -**

A/N: Machi here. I'm wondering if anyone knows Japanese pretty well, and if you do, would you be willing to be a translator for me? If so, private message me or leave reviews. Please and thank you.


	4. First Impressions

My Third Seat Officer

**- - - -**

_Summary: Tenth division is getting a new addition! The new third seat officer is bound to bring excitement, adventures, and possibly a bit of chaos to her new home. How will the prodigy captain cope? _

**- - - -**

**Thanks to ♥SYL, Gothic-Fire-Wolf, KitsueMage, AOI's blue rhapsody, Kana090, and hikari-chan210 for the reviews!**

**- - - -**

**First Impressions**

**- - - -**

"Tadayou! Fuuzaki!"

The sword Yumi was holding before was no longer in her hands. Instead, she was holding a large fan that was grey colored. In the middle of it was a pink lotus flower print.

"W-wow!" Yumi looked at her zanpakuto in amazement. "I've got a giant fan!" she jumped around excitedly. The scream of the hollow ended the one person party. "Oh right, I still have the hollow to deal with. Even if I have shikai now…I'm still in stuck in this dumb corner. I can either head straight for it or do an aerial attack. It's easy to predict though. Unless, I do both!"

Yumi ran straight for the hollow. When she was a few feet away, she stuck her fan in the ground, as if she was pole vaulting. She launched herself in the air with the fan in hand. As she was nearing its head, she opened her fan up and she sliced it right down the middle.

A loud scream was let out before the hollow disappeared. "Alright! I did it!" Yumi cheered again. She admired her shikai. "Fuuzaki, thank you." The fan glowed and returned back to its original sword form.

The examiner returned Yumi and himself back to the exam room. "Well done. Your results will be given to you in a couple of days."

Yumi left the exam room. When she came out, she saw Sayo anxiously waiting for her.

"So how'd it go?" Sayo asked.

Yumi did a victory sign. "It was awesome. I actually acquired shikai!" she beamed at the last part.

"No way! That's great!" Sayo smiled showing her happiness for her friend.

"Ne, what about you, Sayo-chan?"

"I also acquired shikai. The whole time I kept thinking of the courage you gave me. Thank you, Yumi."

"I'm sure you always had it in you. Well come on! We should definitely celebrate! Even if we don't know if we're ranked, we still both got shikai. And that is something worth celebrating!" Yumi grabbed Sayo's hand. "Come on, let's go!"

**- - - -**

A few days had passed since the exam. The girls found themselves once again at the testing division. This time however, it was to find the results of their exam.

"So Sayo-chan, tell me how this part works?" Yumi tilted her head questioningly.

"I don't know." Sayo softly said. "This is my first time making it this far."

"They bring a good number of the shinigami who tested into one room and tell whether or not you pass. Those who did will get their ranked number."

Sayo and Yumi turned to see a guy that looked like he was in his late teens. He had short, navy colored hair, which was spiked in the front. His eyes matched his hair color.

"So you've been through this before?" Yumi questioned, raising her eyebrow at the shinigami.

"Good guess, shorty!" he said with a smirk.

An anime vein popped up on Yumi's forehead. "What did you say!?" Yumi's face showed pure anger. Sayo had to hold her back from Yumi attempting to strangle the guy.

"Well, thank you for the information, um-"

"The name's Keigo." He simply said.

Sayo nodded. "Thank you, Keigo-san. Ne, Yumi, let's go over there." She pulled the angry Yumi over.

"Who does that guy think he is!?" Yumi huffed.

"I think he's in my division." Sayo commented. "I don't normally talk to the others in my division."

Yumi was about to make a remark, but she heard her name, along with Sayo's being called. "I'm guessing this is the big moment. Sayo-chan, let's get this over with." Sayo nodded.

The two girls followed the other shinigami heading into the same room. All the shinigami were lined up. Then one by one, their names were called out.

Yumi and Sayo stood next to each other, anxiously waiting for their names to be called.

"Fuuka Hideki, Kagiya Chiyuki, Hayashi Keigo, Komatsu Daichi, Miyami Sayo, and Tsukimori Yumi. Will the following whose names were called out remain?" The officer stated. The other shinigami left, with a disappointed look on their face.

Yumi beamed. "Alright, Sayo and I made the final cut!" she thought in her head.

"Now, we will call you individually to give you your ranked position."

Each came up one by one. The ones that went before either left with a satisfied look or an unsatisfied look. "Wonder what their rank is?" Yumi wondered. Finally it was her turn.

"Tsukimori Yumi of tenth division, you are now the third ranked officer."

**- - - -**

"Eh!?" Sayo exclaimed, once they left the room. "You're the third seat officer. That's wonderful Yumi!"

"Aw, quit it Sayo-chan. You're making me blush. But still I can't believe you're a fifth seat officer. I was sure you'd get a higher rank then me."

"No, it's ok." Sayo commented. "I'm just happy that I got ranked. Hey, now that we're ranked officers, we can attend the meetings that our captains hold."

"Yep, and that means we should head over to 8th division, Sayo-chan." The girls turned around to see Keigo, the guy who had called Yumi "shorty".

"You're not her friend, so you have no right to call her that!" Yumi shot out immediately.

"Fine, fine. Calm down there shorty." Keigo coolly remarked.

"You are looking at tenth division's third seat officer. Watch who you call shorty!" Yumi huffed.

"And you are looking at eight division's new third officer seat. Since we are the same rank, I think the next thing we should compare is our height. Don't you?"

Yumi looked like she was about to claw Keigo's eyes out, till Sayo intervened. "Well, I will see you around Yumi. I should head back now. Bye!" she left along with Keigo.

Yumi huffed back to her division.

**- - - -**

As soon as she made her way back, Yumi discovered she too, had a meeting to attend. She went without a fret.

"This is so exciting! The captain himself is holding this meeting. I get to see him for the very first time. I wonder what he looks like." Yumi predicted what her captain would look like. She started to gush, which made the other ranked officers stare at her.

The room quieted down, signaling the approach of the captain. Yumi opened her eyes from her fantasy, only to find she couldn't see anything, but other shinigami robes.

"Aw, crap! I was too busy to notice everyone had moved in front of me. I'm too short to see anything." She squeezed through the small crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of her captain. She could only catch his voice that filled the room.

With great difficulty she pushed herself in front of the crowd. "There we go! Now where is Hitsugaya-Taichou?" she scanned the front of the room.

She quickly found the person wearing the captain's robes. He attracted her attention right away. But it wasn't his unusually white colored hair, or appealing eye color that got her attention. Her attention was grasped by the fact he was only a bit taller then her.

"EH!? Taichou is that short!?"

Hitsugaya stopped his speech as an anime vein popped up. Vice-captain, Matsumoto was trying to hold in her laughter, and the other shinigami in the room looked at Yumi in disbelief or were snickering at the remark.

Yumi looked around to see all eyes on her. "I said that out loud…didn't I?"

**- - - -**

Translations:

Tadayou – drift

Fuuzaki – wind blossom

**- - - -**

A/N: Who hasn't accidentally said their thoughts out loud before? Wonder what will happen to Yumi. Leave reviews and find out. Please and thank you.


	5. Fuuzaki

My Third Seat Officer

**- - - -**

_Summary: Tenth division is getting a new addition! The new third seat officer is bound to bring excitement, adventures, and possibly a bit of chaos to her new home. How will the prodigy captain cope? _

**- - - -**

**Thanks to ****♥****SYL, kamicomeget, duckichan87, Seimei-Sushio-Chan, Feather's Shadow, KitsueMage, Kaitou Tenshi, Kana090, and hikari-chan210 for the reviews!**

**Glad to know you guys enjoyed the humor in that chapter!**

**- - - -**

**Fuuzaki**

**- - - -**

Yumi woke up and looked around. She wasn't in a bunk anymore, but rather in her own room, with a nice bed. "That's right, I'm a ranked officer now." She let out a yawn. She slowly got up and dressed herself in her shinigami robes.

She headed outside of her room. "Breakfast sounds good right about now!" she cheerfully headed towards the tenth division kitchen.

"Ah, Tsukimori-san." Yumi turned around to see a fellow ranked officer.

"Yeah?"

"Hitsugaya-Taichou wanted you to head straight to his office as soon as you woke up." The shinigami informed.

"Hmm? What about?" she asked.

"I don't know. Probably something about last night." He walked away.

"Last night…EH!? You mean that wasn't some embarrassing dream!?" Yumi sulked to her captain's office. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sanseki, Tsukimori Yumi." She said nervously.

"Come in."

Yumi opened the doors. She saw Hitsugaya sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Um, you wanted to see me, Taichou?" she was sweating bullets.

"Yes. You're the newest third seat of tenth division. This position is also important. If Matsumoto is busy or is in need of additional help, you will be carrying some of the weight."

"You can count on me!" Yumi stood up straight. She let out a sigh in her mind. "So it's not about last night." She thought.

"I just wanted to inform you on that. I assume you will be receiving a mission soon. You may leave now."

"Hai." Yumi bowed to Hitsugaya and headed towards the door.

"Tsukimori."

Yumi stopped. "Hai?"

"Considering that with your rank means that you'll be working closer with the captain, it's best to keep your personal thoughts about me to yourself." He smirked.

Yumi sweatdropped, knowing he was referring to last night. "H-hai." She left the room.

**- - - -**

Yumi was in a grass field Surrounding her were huge boulders. She released her zanpakuto.

"GAH! I can't-" She slashed at a random boulder with her fan. "-believe Taichou-" she hit it again. "-would get angry-" She dealt a strong blow and the boulder fell to pieces. "-over something that was a complete accident. It's not like I was trying to embarrass him on purpose." Yumi decided to continue to vent her anger out on the other boulders.

"_Hey you! Stop that!"_

_Yumi found herself floating among the blue sky. Large, fluffy clouds surround her. Yumi looked to see the same girl, known as Fuuzaki, floating on a cloud towards her._

"_What's up?" Yumi asked._

"_What's up!? I have a major headache thanks to your incessant training. You're just pounding me continuously at giant rocks! And what's with that look!?" the pink-haired girl asked._

"_Well, um, the last time I saw you…you were quieter."_

_Fuuzaki let out a sigh. "A zanpakuto reflects their owner. So it's only natural that my personality changed now that you're my master. I miss my quiet self." She frowned._

"_What's wrong with my personality?" Yumi huffed._

"_You're talking to me, and you're annoyed. What isn't wrong with it!" Fuuzaki shot back. _

"_So you're saying I'm loud and annoying!" Yumi stuck her head in front of Fuuzaki's._

"_If the zanpakuto fits!" Fuuzaki and Yumi's heads were locked and their eyes shooting anime sparks at each other. "Well enough of this. I didn't call you here to argue with. The way you're training, you don't know how to use me at all."_

"_What are you talking about? Did you not see the way those boulder fell to pieces?"_

"_Just because you acquired shikai, doesn't mean that you mastered it. You haven't learned any of my skills."_

"_Well I came up with that technique that I used to destroy my first hollow!"_

"_That was nothing. If anything, you were only using your head. If you want to become stronger, I suggest you listen to me. The two of us will get nowhere if we don't work together and cooperate." Fuuzaki lectured. "You do want to get stronger don't you?"_

"_Of course. Especially after last night, I want to prove myself even more!" _

"_Oh yeah. Last night was a complete failure for you." Fuuzaki saw Yumi's glare aimed at her. "But anyway, so far you've only used me for close combat. You'll find it more advantageous if you use me from a distance."_

"_How so?" Yumi questioned._

"_Pour some of your spirit energy into me, and swing."_

Yumi found herself back in the fields. "That's all the advice you're going to give me!?" Yumi shouted at the sky. "You better know what you're doing."

Yumi did as she was instructed. She swung her fan at a large boulder. Her spiritual energy shot out from her fan in a gust form and smashed into the boulder. It crumbled into pieces within seconds of the impact.

"W-wow!" Yumi looked at Fuuzaki. "You're awesome! Ne, what else can you do?"

"_In due time you'll see. I can't show you all of my techniques just yet. Prove to me you can handle them. That move should be enough of a training lesson for today." _

**- - - -**

Translations:

Sanseki – third seat

Hai - yes

**- - - -**

A/N: With newfound strength, Yumi now has to prove herself to her division. Kinda hard after you made that kind of remark about your captain. Sorry for the short chapter. Look forward to the next chapter. Leave some reviews. Please and thank you.


End file.
